


Close to You

by Soratonin (Baekhanded)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Sexual Content, but its also not explicit, hinted darker stuff but not explicit, im dying just typing this, im not the most descriptive but, more likely than you think, nonclassic vampirism, soft, sora is not a kid, sora the energy vampire, there's also some grinding, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Soratonin
Summary: Terra hadn’t had a feeling like that. At least not yet, not until he was walking home from work and passed an alley, like 100 other alleys. An alley he’d passed hundreds of times before and never felt the need to look in to. But today was different. Something told him as he passed this alley that he needed to stop- to look. He paused his steps, right in the middle of the walkway and turned slowly. It seemed to just be another normal alley but...he turned and took cautious steps toward it.
Relationships: Sora/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This!! is a halloween gift fic! Even though it's not halloween! and this isn't spooky or scary and there's not a single skeleton in sight! 
> 
> There IS a vampire though! and some blood!! i have no explanation just take this im so sorry
> 
> (FAIR WARNING, SORA IS IN NO WAY A KID, so don't come for me, he's like 18-20 and terras like 20-22 so suck it)

Terra wasn’t the type to stick his nose into places it didn’t belong. It’d kept him out of a lot of trouble thus far. He certainly wasn’t on anyones shit list, and he was still alive. But sometimes something in the back of your head told you to just look- to be nosy and stick said nose exactly where it didn’t belong.

Terra hadn’t had a feeling like that. At least not yet, not until he was walking home from work and passed an alley, like 100 other alleys. An alley he’d passed hundreds of times before and never felt the need to look in to. But today was different. Something told him as he passed this alley that he needed to stop- to look. He paused his steps, right in the middle of the walkway and turned slowly. It seemed to just be another normal alley but...he turned and took cautious steps toward it.

No, nothing abnormal...yet.

He walked further inside, his guard up and senses piqued. He walked further into the eerily silent alley until it got to the point of a near crossroads. He turned left, then right, then turned back towards the left and began that way. The sun was quickly setting and his alarm bells were starting to go off. He almost turned and booked it back to the street but then he caught the scent of iron, and it was strong. 

Swallowing thickly he peeked behind the only place left to hide and his heart damn near stopped. 

It was...what looked to be a boy? In a box. His eyes were closed but he was covered in blood that Terra had a sinking suspicion was his own. He could see the smaller breathing, or at least struggling to and that kicked him into motion. He tried to find a pulse but couldn’t (he should have been more careful, thought a bit more) but the kid was breathing, so he had to be alive. 

He touched a very cold cheek and the eyelashes fluttered just slightly, and Terra could see a brilliant blue. 

“ _Help….”_ the voice was barely a whisper. The wind would have snatched it away had there been even the slightest breeze. 

And that was it for any of Terra’s sense. The poor thing needed him and he wouldn’t hesitate. He tried to be as careful as possible but there was no way he wasn’t going to jostle the boy when he got him from the box.

Terra’s heart broke as he let out a whine as he was lifted.

“I need to get you to a hospital- shit I shouldn’t have even moved you!” sense was trying to catch up.

The boy in his arms’ eye’s fluttered once more, trying to look at him, panic taking over his face, “ _No-no please I-i can’t th-they’ll find me.”_ And that hurt him too.

“I’m...not a doctor…” His legs were already moving.

The small body in his arms was growing more and more lax, but he was still breathing- more a wheeze now. “ _Please…”_

He trusted him, he had to...Terra couldn’t let that trust go to waste. He carefully shrugged out of his coat and draped it over the boy so others wouldn’t be questioning why he was carrying a bloody youth through the streets. His home wasn’t too far from here, he just had to not show his panic on his face.

Yeah. Just don’t panic.

Easier said than done when a small hand was clutching his shirt like a lifeline. He looked like a damn angel, who the hell would even want to hurt someone that looked like this? Bad people probably...bad people with a lot of power if hospitals were off the table.

It was harder than it should have been, getting his door unlocked, open, shut and locked behind him all with the little bundle in his arms, but he eventually managed. He thought of where to put the other and the first place had to be the couch. He carefully set him propped against the arm and tried to find his pulse once more.

Still nothing, but he was still breathing. He couldn’t be _that_ bad at finding a pulse could he? The smaller’s eyes fluttered open once more and he blinked blearily at Terra. 

“ _Who..?”_ his voice was still as soft as a breeze.

“Oh, god, right. Stranger, duh. I’m Terra.” He tried to provide a winning, reassuring smile, but it probably came out strained and concerned.

The little stranger gave a smile all his own though it was small and tired, it still had a startlingly strong impact on Terra’s heart, which was odd. 

“ _Sora…_ ” he tried to curl more into the couch but Terra gently kept him roused.

“Sora, sorry but I need to check you for wounds- do you think you can stay awake long enough for me to tend to you?” Sora seemed to pout, a soft whine coming from his chest but a weak nod was returned. 

Terra had no idea what to do, so he just started with checking the bare skin. Arms and legs, his face. They were covered in red and Terra could see a lot of marks, strange ones but none seemed open. Sora didn’t protest when Terra had to remove his shirt, even tried to help. It could very well have been a battleground all its own and Terra almost wanted to cry. 

But even still, he didn’t see a single open wound or even a single new one. The only new one seemed to be the one over his heart and the one at his throat. Which could make sense. 

“Stay here, okay? I need to clean you up.” There was no way Sora was going to move but Terra rushed anyways to fill a little tub with warm water. He barely remembered to grab soap and a rag on his way out the bathroom door and back to the other. 

Sora hadn’t moved but his eyes seemed to be opening more and more. He didn’t think about how relieved that made him and instead got to work cleaning the smaller of the blood. There really were no wounds beneath it all.

He felt a small hand touch his head and startled, looking up to soft blue eyes.

“Don’t worry...just...can I...help me to your bathroom..? Let me borrow a shirt..?” Terra didn’t want him standing on his own.

“Sora what _happened?”_ his voice held more concern than he would’ve liked.

“I’ll tell you...promise...please…” Terra never said he wasn’t a bleeding heart, so he relents and carefully lifts the other once more. Sora’s little arms wrap around him and Terra just wants him to be okay. How can people be this small?

He gets the other to the bathroom and helps him stand. Surprise shows when Sora manages to not just stand but hold himself up on the towel rail. Though his legs do tremble a bit. Terra helps get a shower running and gathers the supplies he needs. Sora shoots him a surprisingly vibrant beaming smile even with his clear exhaustion and Terra finds himself smiling back.

“I...uh...i’ll find you a shirt.” Sora gives a small nod and slowly works on getting his pants undone. Terra hightails it out of there. 

He’s….relieved. He listens closely to the sounds of the other in his shower, slowly gathering the smallest pieces of clothing he can find. Sora’s damn small and Terra...well isn’t. He waits until he’s sure the other’s in the shower before returning.

“If you need anything Sora...just knock on the wall three times okay? You’ll have like three seconds if you fall or drop something before I come rushing in like an idiot in tin foil armour though. Does that seem fair?”

He doesn’t expect the laugh, bright as a little bell. “That’s fair..!” 

Terra may or may not be pacing right outside the door, listening for any little sound that may denote pain or a fall or something.

He doesn’t expect humming. Sora sounds quite happy. Tired, but happy. It takes a bit longer than a regular shower would, which Terra expects, the poor thing was covered in blood but eventually the water shuts off, and not long after that the door opens. He almost falls right into Terra, a death grip being released on the doorknob. 

A small grin is shot up at him as he helps steady him, “Hi.”  
  


Terra can’t help a little laugh and gently ruffles Sora’s hair, “C’mon, you’ve got me worried out of my head.” He doesn’t really ask, just picks Sora’s slight form up ready to deposit him into the only bed in the house. 

Sora just wraps his arms around his neck and nuzzles him, unbelievably affectionate. Terra does not at all think about how long his shirt is on him, and how he’s touching his bare thigh. 

“Thank you...for saving me.” Sora’s voice is soft again, but stronger than it has been. Terra’s relieved as he tucks him into his thankfully clean bed. Sora keeps a hold of his hand and almost shyly looks at it, down toward his lap as Terra sits across from him.

“Talk to me, Sora.” 

Sora’s eyes clench shut but he braves a look at Terra, “Just...please don’t be afraid… okay?”

Terra really wished he could promise that, instead he nods.

Sora sighs, probably knowing Terra was going to at least do the best he could, “I...well I was a pet...a vampire’s pet but they were getting...lets say fond and I- I didn’t want it anymore, I never did but I...I didn’t have a choice. So I ran but...I mean you know it can’t be easy to run from a vampire so- he found me...easy and he- he said...it would have been cheesy in any other instance but that whole ‘if i can’t have you no one can’ thing, but he- he meant it. He was gonna make me need him and...he...i’ll spare the details I just- he..made me...like him. Every baby vamp needs _someone._ ”

If the poor thing hadn’t been near tears, every inch tense as he spoke Terra might have been afraid. 

“You’re...a vampire then?” He asked dumbly.

Sora looked at him with vibrant blue eyes and a wary, yet slightly disbelieving look, “I- yeah, that’s...the short of it.”

“But your eyes are blue.”

And Sora can’t help but laugh.

“You don’t have any fangs.” The other laughed more, and Terra wanted to hear more of it.

“I mean, i’m still me plus I haven’t...fed yet...I guess...it’s no real surprise being around people can give me some energy but...eventually...i’ll need to.” he fiddled with the hem of the blanket again.

“I thought you were looking better the longer I had you...how does it work? You won’t like...snap and go rabid on me will you?” He should be running for the hills but all his brain wanted was to help him.

“I...I don’t think so? If I even think I might I'd sooner burn in the sun...you’re the only person that’s helped me… I think if you’re just close, I can get some energy that way?”

“Close...you won’t mind it, right?” he had an idea of what the other might need- might mean.

Sora shakes his head and a little flush even forms on his cheeks, “I kinda...i’ve missed it, a kind touch I mean…” 

That settles it then, in Terra’s mind Sora is his responsibility. Finders keepers kinda. 

“Give me ten minutes, alright?” 

Sora tilts his head but nods. Terra stands and makes quick work of a nightly ritual. No matter how badly he just wanted to gather the little vampire into his arms he still needed a shower, he still needed to eat and he still needed to brush his teeth. 

If he maybe combined all of those activities into one, well no one but him would get to know that. 

Sora seemed nervous as he came back, back stiff and hands near white from gripping the blanket. He blinked in surprise then _beamed_ like the sun he would no longer get to see when he saw Terra.. He held his arms out and Terra was just a man, just a human. He didn’t have the strength not to go and wrap the little vampire in his arms and hold him close.

“If you bite me I’m gonna have to fight you.” he mumbled into soft brunette spikes.

Sora just laughed against his chest, “That’s fair too.”

__  
  


It was surprisingly easy, living with a vampire. Sora was extremely lethargic until Terra got home, then it seemed like a simple hug brought his energy back to full! Or if that wasn’t full, Terra would be a little concerned to see what full actually was. 

It seemed his transition into a vampire wasn’t too difficult, or at least the hard part had happened before Terra had found him, though he would certainly need a sire or...mentor. Terra would have to genuinely kill the person that turned him if he showed up trying to collect. 

The most surprising thing really is how easily Terra adjusts to someone almost constantly being around and touching him, and how he really doesn’t mind it. Was he touch starved? He might have been a little touch starved. That realization comes when he pulls Sora onto his lap for a full blown cuddle session.

Sora’s happy little squeal was more than worth it. 

  
  


___

  
  


A new surprise came a few months living with Sora, they had gotten close and Terra honestly could be falling for him. They had gotten a good rhythm, Sora was still lethargic but adorably so when he got home. The little vampire had the energy to wobble to the front door and throw himself at Terra in a hug. He didn’t know what he’d do if he lost these welcome home hugs.

“You’re back~” Sora hummed and leaned up for his hug. Terra’s arms came around the small waist but then he felt a soft mouth press against his own, and heard a happy little hum from the small body beneath his hands. Terra goes rigid and Sora backs off a bit, his hands reaching to hold Terra’s own, always needed contact. 

“I...I know I should be sorry, and I am! But not for doing it, just for not asking if I could first. I wanted to for a long time and...I dunno just seeing you today made me so happy...I couldn’t help it.” Sora didn’t look away once.

Terra thought his heart might explode. Slowly, carefully he took one hand from Sora’s and cupped his face. Sora’s eyes still didn’t leave his, though he did lean into the touch.   
  


“You are...a wonder.” He leaned down to press a kiss to Sora. He felt the other melt into his hands once more, Sora’s own wrapping back around his neck while another little delighted sound slips between their lips.

Welcome home kisses are a new normal. As are good morning kisses, and I missed you kisses. Terra never knew how amazing kisses could make you feel.

  
  


___

  
  


“What would happen, if you drank blood now?” Terra asked thoughtfully while Sora was livin’ it up and cuddling him on his lap. 

He hears a slightly muffled hum then Sora leans back enough to talk, “I’m not sure? I get more energy for longer? I won’t be all sleepy when you come home? Maybe go out in the sun a bit?” 

“Do you want to try it out?” That had Sora tensing up.

The little vampire leaned back enough to look Terra in the eye, “Are you sure? I could really hurt you.”

Terra just shrugged, “I don’t know if you’ve got it in you, even if you’re inexperienced. You’re Sora.” 

Sora pouted, “That’s not an answer.”

“I’m positive Sora, I want to help you.” Besides, after so long he was a little curious. 

Sora stared at him intently, trying to see if he was truthful. Upon realizing he was more than the little vampire flushed a bit and looked to Terra’s neck. He bit his own lip and Terra watched as those brilliant blue eyes shifted from his face to his neck. 

“I...if you’re sure…” 

“I am, Sora.” he gently carded a hand through brunette spikes and guided the small head to his neck. 

Sora went easily, his hands pressed to Terra’s chest before snaking one up to hold the side of his head. He leaned in, brushing his lips along the skin, sending a shiver up Terra’s spine. A small tongue poked out to give kitten like licks before finally pressing a lingering kiss to his chosen dinner destination.

The sensation of fangs sinking in aches about as much as a bee sting, then it’s like nothing else Terra had ever experienced. Even with small jolts of pain as Sora adjusts, it just feels right.

He rests his hands on Sora’s waist and pulls him closer, the vampire making a soft little sound muffled by Terra’s own flesh and blood. 

Terra feels almost like he’s floating one hand trailing up along Sora’s back, then back down again to his waist. He does it so often he’s mussed the shirt loose enough one of his trails up hits bare skin and Sora presses harder against him. Another muffled sound leaving him.

Terra takes it as a good sound, and a good reaction and keeps with his petting, slipping his second hand under the shirt to grip his bare hip, keeping Sora flush against him.

Even when he retracts his fangs and pants against Terra’s ear he doesn’t release him. That small tongue back licking up whatever got left behind before brushing his lips over the once bleeding wound. 

Sora lets out a little whine and turns Terra’s head, and Terra notes briefly just how pretty Sora is with red staining his lips before those lips are on his own. The kiss is messy, messier than any they’d shared before and it heats him right to his core. He relinquishes one hand from the bare skin of Sora’s back to tangle it in brunette spikes, gripping it more gently than the action looks and turning his head so Terra can lick into the vampire’s bloody mouth.

It doesn’t even put a damper on the mood, tasing the coppery tang of his own blood on the other’s tongue, it’s overshadowed by the almost desperate whine that he swallows from Sora’s throat. It’s like his body has a mind of it’s own and his hips grind up and Sora lets out a real moan, his nails digging into Terra’s shoulder as his head tries to fall back in his arch. But Terra keeps him in place and the sound alone causes his hips to jerk once more.

Sora moans again and readjusts to return the motion, just increasing his own desperate little moans. 

Terra swallows them all and wrings more out. He desperately wants to see more of the little vampire, to feel more of him. 

The only words he can manage are a small and desperate, “ _Sora.”_

Sora whines, tone just as desperate and grinds down harder, his fangs catching Terra’s lip as his name slips from between red stained lips. 

It’s almost wild, the pure desire to keep the other close, their movements and thoughts morphing into one motion. Moans and names spoken into each other’s mouths as they reach their high together. Sora’s breaths hitch but he can’t seem to tear his lips from Terra’s, like he needs them to live. He damn well might, Terra feels the same. 

It isn’t simply the act, Terra knows in his heart that what just happened was simply...spurred on by Sora’s feeding. It was going to happen regardless, Terra had felt something for too long not to figure it out and Sora’s smiles and actions were more than just sampling energy. 

“Should I...apologize for that too?” Sora’s words are breathless, a little teasing as his hips keep making tiny little jerks, but his kisses have turned languid, the desperation finally ebbing.

“Only if I need to apologize for wanting it more often.” 

Sora lets out a little sound of excitement and manages to lean back just enough to meet the other’s eyes. Terra was a fool to think they couldn’t get any brighter.

“The feeding or the...rest?” He could practically see an invisibly puppy tail wagging. 

“Both? Not mutually exclusive. Unless you have to feed to feel like that.”

Sora lets out a light little laugh, “Oh not at all, the feeding just makes it so much better~”

“I think i'll have to try it both ways. Several times. Just to be sure.” Terra grins and presses a quick kiss to Sora’s lower lip.

The little vampire grins, and Terra can see his fangs, “I think I can make that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pease just know im dying posting this i have NOT looked it over to edit it i am just pushing it out into the universe

Sora was more than a little bright spot of energy after ingesting blood the first time. Terra had been nervous yet excited the day after he had gotten home and Sora was still a whirlwind of energy. It lasted quite awhile but that didn’t mean it stopped the little vampire from wanting to be close, from wanting physical contact. 

Now after weeks and a schedule built up, Sora was gearing up for his first real outting in the midday sun. They had tried and tested several different versions of the sun. Morning sun, afternoon, midday and it seemed the early morning or near evening- sunrise and sunset hours were the best. Unless he was on a pretty steady diet of blood but Sora wouldn’t allow it and nothing Terra said would persuade him otherwise. 

Terra at least had him as settled as he could; sunscreen, a sweatshirt and a really big hat. Sora looked adorable, even if a little silly. At least he didn’t fight over it, he seemed to really like how long the sweatshirt was on him if his playful batting and grin was any sign. 

“Even though I really do like living in your clothes, I think it’s about time I get some of my own. At least pants! We gotta go before things close.” He whined as Terra intently rubbed sunscreen on his face, “Terraaaaaa, c’monnnnn. I’ll be fine. If i’m not ill just hide in your shirt!”

Terra could only sigh. Sora was right, of course but Terra was a worrywart, “Fine fine, let’s go.”

Sora beamed, no sign of little fangs anywhere as he took Terra’s hand and pulled him through the door, barely a second for the taller to lock it behind them. Though excited he didn’t move far from Terra’s side, one little sweater covered arm hooked through Terra’s bare one almost as if he was afraid. 

Terra tucked that little nugget of information away for later, but for now he focused on getting Sora to the shop they both agreed on. He wouldn’t deny, he was a little excited to see what he’d pick. He didn’t have much, and Sora had even less but even just one thing had the little vampire perking up like Terra had offered him riches beyond imagination. 

He did really like seeing the other in his clothes though. And hey, if the pants didn’t fit, it just meant he didn’t have to wear them, and Terra certainly wasn’t complaining about that. 

The store wasn’t too far, and it wasn’t anything special, just a regular run of the mill discount store but it seemed like a holy grail as Sora’s eyes widened and sparkled, his jaw dropping in awe. Only once they had truly stepped inside did Terra allow him to take the hat off and once that was off it was like Sora had been unchained. He shone with pure excitement. 

He had only recently become a vampire...what kind of life did he even lead that a discount store was this exciting? Terra was unbearably fond as he followed the little bundle of energy around the store.

Sora tended to stop and stare in awe at quite a few things, so it was easy to keep up, and every time Terra settled a hand to his shoulder or lower back he’d snap out of his trance and turn to the taller with a brilliant beam. He didn’t say much as Sora wandered, gravitating towards the yellows and reds. Autumnal colors. Terra thought they really complimented him and felt his heart melt just a little bit more as he basically pouted as he looked at things, before turning a full genuine pout up at Terra. He was overwhelmed with decision and it was almost sad. 

“Need some help?” Terra had a merciful heart. 

“Please!” Sora whines and looks back to the selection before them. 

Terra didn’t mind going slow and Sora was generally pretty easy to please. He tended to run cold regardless of if he fed or not, so sweaters. Terra found some very soft sweaters that would no doubt swallow Sora whole but he was happy to hold them. A red one and a mustard yellow were his favorites, and Terra wouldn’t have him choose between them. 

Then he saw Sora looking at a pair of..well he wasn’t sure, short overalls? Short-alls? But they were black with little sunflowers and he couldn’t leave that behind. By the time they made it out of there, Terra had spent maybe a little more than he had wanted, but he couldn’t wait to see the smaller in his new clothes. 

It helped that Sora was so damn small and apparently the smaller the clothes the cheaper it was. 

Terra didn’t know anything about clothing. He just knew what would look cute on Sora. 

And it was everything. 

He might not be the most impartial party. But it was worth it when he said as much when Sora answered with a bright, brilliant grin. 

Later, when he got his little ‘fashion show’ he was proven correct. Sora looked adorable in everything. He thought so even more when the happy bundle of vampire hopped into his lap and peppered his face with kisses. 

___

Sora lasted days on just one feeding, full of vibrant energy that just can’t be contained on the first day, able to be in the sun without much fuss. His energy came to more manageable levels the following day, still able to be in the sun but he needed more fuss, more sunscreen- a hat. The third day he started to lag, similar to the end of a regular work day, the sun shouldn’t be visited from the third day on. The fourth he was more languid, sleepy smiles and more begging whines. The fifth day his energy was near gone, similar to sleepwalking or near enough to pass out. He was much more cuddly on this day, which was really saying something.

Terra loved him on all of the days, but he couldn’t help but anticipate that fifth day, the day Sora would cling to him and drape his arms around his neck. He always welcomed him home with kisses but these ones had more desperation and Terra just thrived off of the...well the other’s need for him. 

He had an armful of vampire, slim arms draped over his shoulders, hands carding through his hair. “I missed you.” His voice was soft, near dreamy.

Terra wrapped an arm around Sora’s waist and held the little vampire close, his feet practically dangling. “I missed you too.” 

It took some effort but Sora wrapped his legs around Terra’s waist and pressed a kiss to his mouth. His arms securely around his neck while holding tight to his own elbows. Terra knew what was coming- anticipated it wanted it but it was still so good to hear it. 

"I want you…" Sora always tried to keep a hold of his baser desires, tried to tamp down the needy tone and the breathy quality of his voice. His hands were fighting a tremble as they continued carding through Terra's hair, the desire to grip and pull and tug stomped below his little feet. "How was your day..? Do you- can we- or should I-" 

Terra stopped him with a kiss, the worried ramble of a worrier. Terra could stand to spend the rest of the night in the bed. 

But one thing was first, "Let me shower. Then I'll be all yours." 

Sora let out a soft sound at that, always a visual lad, "I could help you...or we could...after. Together." 

And oh wasn't that so tempting? This lithe body, all his and wet and pliant and wanting. He shook his head and pressed a harsh kiss to those waiting lips. "Let me get clean for you. I can smell that you're already clean. If we need another after I won't complain. But you need to be patient, my little vampire." 

Sora whined and reluctantly released his grip. His eyes were dark and mostly pupil- a shimmer of a near glowing blue around it. "I can be patient…" 

"I know you can, sweetheart. You're a good boy-" he delighted in the shiver he could watch trail down Sora's spine, "go wait for me in the bedroom. I won't be long."

Sora stole one more kiss before scampering off. Terra took the moment to compose himself. To swallow the building lust and halt the images before they came. 

He had to take a quick, efficient, cold shower. It wouldn't do to start the festivities too early. 

While he had been expecting it, at least in the back of his head it was still quite a wonderful surprise to exit the bathroom, go into his bedroom and see Sora completely bare on the bed. His knees were up, chin resting upon them. His hands were stretched out as if he was examining them, as if he didn’t have a clue Terra was finished and looking upon him.

Terra himself hadn’t bothered with clothes, just a towel around the waist and a half assed job of drying his hair with said towel. 

He didn’t say anything, just approached the bed, making Sora look up with those bright blue eyes, twinkling in anticipation and delight. He settled a knee on the bed and Sora practically bloomed before him, his arms came out and his legs spread for a perfect Terra-sized place to settle. Sora’s arms wound around his shoulders, his hands back into Terra’s damp strands as his knees closed around his waist. 

He let out a content sigh at the feeling of skin to skin. “I think something’s in the way~.” 

God it was so nice- so nice being surrounded by everything Sora. It was almost like he was made for it- made for Terra to love. He hummed and leaned down to press kisses along the little vampire’s throat. Sora was pliant, his head fell back to allow Terra more space to leave kissed. Sora’s heart would be pounding already if he’d been fed as Terra’s hands settled on his waist and slowly began to travel downward, pausing briefly over his hips to give them a squeeze, causing Sora’s legs to release their clench and spread wider.

Sora hums and watches Terra’s expression as one of his hands trails down his hip and around his thigh, the tips of his fingers brushing against his entrance. It took a valiant effort to keep from preening at the surprise he saw there. 

“You’re already wet down here~.” Terra’s voice was damn near a purr and Sora could no longer fight his grin.

“I told you, I missed you. I was hopeful for how you felt when you came home~ I wanted to make it easy.” Sora’s eyes were so big, so damn innocent but Terra knew better. He could see that quirk of a grin, the shine in his eyes and knew he was anything but. He was a true brat, but Terra loved him. 

“”Oh? Missed me huh?” He started to press a finger into the body underneath him. Sora let out a soft sigh, like he’d been waiting for this all day. He probably had been. “I don’t think you’re nearly ready for me.” He was slick and partially stretched, but Terra’s fingers were larger and longer, only two of his made up near three of Sora’s own. 

Sora let out a soft keen and stretched upward, hand slipping under a pillow to grab the little bottle and settle it beside him, leaving the decision in Terra’s more than capable hands. It isn’t a surprise when he takes it and squeezes the viscous liquid onto his fingers, slipping a second in beside his first and pressing them both all in. 

He had long since memorized Sora’s body- how to move his fingers to get those soft gasps and high keens, the long drawn out groans and the desperate, pleading moans. Sora is still pliant under him, he always is, completely relaxed and so, so easy to spread open.

“Please,” His voice is breathy and desperate already, “just- just-do something more. I need more please, more.” he was getting antsy and Terra knew it was only a matter of time before he took matters into his own hands. 

So he helped him. A third finger slipped inside as he lifted the little vampire. Sora’s arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, kissed him deeply as he continued to whine and beg and Terra was a patient man but he was still just a man. 

“What do you want, Sora?” His voice was lower than usual, a rough near-whisper into the ear before him. He pressed soft teasing kisses against the skin below.

Sora let out a sound that one could call irritation before shifting, propping his knees beside Terra’s hips and pushing him back. His pout met Terra’s amused grin.

“And you call me a brat.” He pouts more and situates himself, mourning the loss of Terra’s fingers but knowing something so much better is on the horizon. He wasn’t a patient vampire, and didn’t try to tease as he slicked the other up and finally, finally went down on him. 

Sora’s hands flexed against Terra’s stomach as he desperately tried not to scratch him with the claws that just wanted to dig in. He presses his hands down flat and slides his hands up and up while Terra’s own hands trail a path along his thighs, thumbs brushing the dip to his hip. It's hard to even want to move, the sensation of being so full was greater than living- it was everything. He knew it’d get better but settling enough to even want to get there was a great battle. 

In the end it’s always the painful throbbing of his fangs that kicks his hips into gear. A slow roll just to feel. To get Terra’s hands to stop their trail and firmly grip him. His breath hitched just so as Terra returned the slow roll with one of his own coupled with a slow thrust. Damn near slow motion. Maddening and perfect.

It was perfect like this, Sora was in charge of how they went, Terra kept his movements slow and pointed, his hands shifting from squeezing Sora’s hips to rubbing up his sides and down his thighs. Sora liked to start slow, grinding and teasing himself to madness before he lost the fight with his instincts and his nails dug into shoulders and he began the painstaking process of lifting himself up only to slam back down, his name a prayer on Sora’s lips. 

Once Sora fell into a rhythm, Terra matched it and found himself sitting up, shifting his own feet and legs in a way to hit the spot that made Sora scream and whine and beg more, more, more. And oh did he not disappoint, Sora was vocal. 

“Please, please y-yes li-like that a-ah g-please Terra.” Half the time it was nonsense and Terra loved it, he couldn’t wait until Sora became so overwhelmed he had to sink his teeth in. He loved bringing him to the highest high. Watching him was a treat, always. Terra was still learning more about his smaller lover and every new facet was stunning. 

Sora’s hands come up and pet through his hair and Terra can see his desperation rising. He pulls him in for a kiss and can feel the fangs throbbing. It’s a simple press of lips and Sora whines until Terra runs a thumb across his lip. They part instantly to Sora’s little pants. He trails his thumb along one long fang before pressing against the throbbing gums, “How’re you holdin’ on baby boy?”

And that seems to do the trick. Sora whimpers and pushes his hand out of the way for another desperate kiss, so much so even Terra can barely keep up until those soft swollen lips brust down to his chin and throat, soft nips and the trail of sharp fangs against delicate skin is exhilarating. Terra’s heart kicks up a patter and his thrusts drive deeper as Sora sinks his fangs in.

And oh is it heaven. It’s pleasure unlike any other and brings them both to the edge, tipping over but not flagging, a brief moment of satisfaction as Sora moans against his throat and blood drips down a delicate chin. His lips brush the blood all along Terra’s shoulder, and he does nothing to stem the bleeding. 

Terra lets out a breathy laugh, “Messy.” But he kisses him anyway. He smiles at the sound of Sora’s preen, and even more as he pulls out of him and he whines like he’s being deprived of a vital component of life. “Shhh,” he kissed him again, a brief pec before turning him around and holding Sora’s back to his own chest. It’s cute when Sora can’t use his words, and lets out another sound, curious, trying to twist back around as Terra bends over, pinning Sora beneath him. “My turn now, alright?” 

Sora stretched out languidly, stretching his lithe body upward, back arched and rubbing against Terra’s chest, his legs stayed spread wide and he pushed up and pressed a kiss to Terra’s jaw, “You can do whatever you want with me, I want you to.”

Terra keeps Sora close, a hand wrapped around his waist, pressing kisses along his shoulder as he presses back inside of him, pressing Sora’s hips flush to the sheets below. Sora’s nails dug into the fabric and moaned long and low, trying to press back but he’s unable to move. Terra nips at his ear, “Ah, ah. I’m in charge, love.”

Sora whines but stills. Behaving the best he can as Terra tortures him with a rhythmic slow roll in and out. Making sure the little vampire feels everything. Every languid thrust that strokes his prostate each time. The blood from Terra's shoulder dripped off his collarbone and onto the tanned back before him. He pulls Sora more flush against him, smearing the blood on his back and letting more drip onto Sora's shoulder. It causes him to moan and try once more to grind back against him- to meet the languid rolls but he's completely pinned down, and while the friction is amazing the slow thrust and the sensation- the feeling of Terra filling him so fully, so completely drives him mad.

He whines and begs stretching back out onto the mattress as if that could help and Terra takes pity, he quickens his thrusts, driving into the smaller and increasing the friction and Sora's in heaven. He feels Terra lean over him, feels his lips tracing a path of kisses along his shoulder blades and to his neck. He turns his head eagerly to press his still bloody mouth to Terra's and Terra drives in harder- faster and Sora wails into his mouth and comes undone beneath him.

Terra lasts only a handful of seconds- of thrusts longer before emptying once more into the body below him.

Sora whimpers as he pulls out but rolls over, wrapping his body around Terra, pulling him into a kiss that tastes like blood and reminds Sora he hadn't had more than a drink or two. He wouldn't last too long on it, but Terra would function better in the morning, would be able to stand while they got cleaned up now.

Sora breathes a content little sigh, "I love you. Its like I was made for you." 

He sits up and licks at Terra's still bleeding neck, humming happily as he trails kitten licks from his chést back to the source, taking his time at a collarbone to leave another pretty little mark there. He laves his tongue roughly over the little holes, closing them up, finally stemming the bleeding. 

Terra sighs as his hand strokes through soft brunette spikes, his heart hammering like silly, "I love you too, Sora." 

He lets out a delighted little sound and kisses Terra's cheek, "Wanna get cleaned up? We really did make a mess.." 

Terra snorts and kisses his nose, "Yeah, let's. Don't get up too fast you'll get dizzy." Instead of giving him a chance Terra wraps his arms around him once more and stands. He knows it takes at least one night's rest for Sora to feel the effects of the blood. It has to disperse. It has to reach other parts of him. He takes him to the bathroom and starts the shower while Sora clings to him. Nuzzling him and pressing kisses everywhere he can reach.

Once the water warms he gets them both inside and lets Sora wash the sweat and come off of him while he cleans the blood from his back and mouth and the come from his belly and between his legs. Though a part of him knows the little vampire wouldn't complain if he stuffed him full with a little toy and made him carry it all day…

Maybe next time. 

Seeing that flat belly protrude just a bit because he's full of Terra was just...he loved it. Sora was small and he had to make way to accommodate Terra's size. 

He couldn't risk thinking of that now. They finished cleaning each other before stepping out. Terra wrapped a fluffy towel around him and dried him as best he could while Sora squirmed. He must want to cuddle.

"Get the blankets and I'll make the bed!" He chirped and ran off. but not before leaving Terra with a thank you kiss.

Terra only laughed and did as he was told. During off just enough and gathering some blankets from the hall closet. When he made it back to the room sora was stretched out on their freshly made bed still complete naked.

He chuckled and spread the blankets out, completely converting Sora's tiny form which earned him another whine. Sora squirmed up the bed, fluffy head poking out from the blanket before Terra strategically set another out over his head. Sora could only laugh and pawed the blankets down, reaching grabby hands over at Terra.

And really who was he to resist.

He pulled the covers back and settled into the bed, Sora quickly wiggled closer and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling against his side before leaning up and pressing soft kisses up his chin to his mouth. Soft kisses Terra returned with a content rumble from his chest. 

Sora sighed and tucked against his neck and Terra wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"Thank you…" Sora's voice is soft.

Terra hums in question.

"For saving me. For loving me. For feeding me. For being you." 

Terra felt his heart squeeze and he pressed another kiss to the crown of Sora's head. "Thank you for being you Sora. I didn't know what my life was missing. But it's always been you. I love you." 

He feels Sora smile against his neck, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi im embarrassed////

**Author's Note:**

> I could absolutely be persuaded to write more...so...just...*vague gestures at comment box*


End file.
